


Lack of Kindness (Cover Art and Chapter Art)

by WaterSoter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2020 WIP Big Bang, Aftermath of Torture, Art, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Author Uniasus, BAMF Merlin, Destiny, Gen, Just Physical Scars, Minor Character Death, Queen Morgana - Freeform, Season 3 AU, WIP Big Bang, evil Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: After two years in a coma, Merlin wakes to learn that Arthur has almost single-handedly brought about the Golden Age of Albion. But something doesn't sit right, and Merlin learns there's one last hurdle that needs to be overcome.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lack of Kindness (Cover Art and Chapter Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uniasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lack of Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241370) by [Uniasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus). 



> This is the art I did for Uniasus' 2020 WIP Big Bang entry, Lack of Kindness.

Cover Art 1

Cover Art 2

Chapter 2 Art

Chapter 3 Art

Chapter 4 Art

Chapter 5 Art

Chapter 6 Art

Chapter 7 Art

Chapter 8 Art

Chapter 9 Art

Chapter 10 Art


End file.
